Round 1
by LeahCK
Summary: Olivia is angry, Alex likes it.  They both get what they want... or do they?  A/O oneshot.


ROUND 1

God, will this never end? Alex thought as she skimmed over yet another brief. She turned her attention to the folder sitting directly to her left and a pang of uneasiness washed over her. The detectives at the 1-6 were none-too-thrilled to learn that Alex needed more evidence on the case and that they had to turn the suspect loose. She didn't like disappointing them and liked letting that son of a bitch back on the streets even less but, still, the law was the law. She could only do so much. As usual, Elliot overstepped so many boundaries Alex didn't even know where to start. Olivia herself had seemed particularly pissed off but that was nothing new either. Alex had jetted out of the precinct before she could experience the extent of her wrath although she knew it was only a temporary reprieve.

Professionally, she despised her arguments with Olivia. Personally, she had finally admitted to herself that she was kind of turned on by them. Alex was reasonably talented when it came to blocking things out and she had blocked out her attraction to the brunette detective for the first few years of their working together. In reality, she had no idea about Olivia's personal life. There were moments, though, when she thought she caught Olivia looking at her. Certainly, she had gotten a gay vibe from Olivia initially but it didn't really matter because nothing would ever happen between them even if Olivia were gay or bi or whatever.

Recently though, everytime they argued, she'd had a harder time getting the images of Olivia out of her head. She loved Olivia angry - roughly pushing her fingers through her hair, losing control on a perp, yelling at Alex, all of it. She was the first to admit that it was incredibly fucked up but she couldn't help how her body reacted.

While she loved having control in her job and in most aspects of her life, when it came to sex Alex craved domination. She revered losing control and being possessed by someone else. So, when Olivia came at her angry and flushed with passion, she couldn't stop her imagination from extrapolating the encounters into non-PG scenarios. The fantasies she had about Olivia were unbelievably hot and ridiculously dirty. Alex smiled slightly at the thought of how shocked her colleagues would be to learn her secret. Of course, they'd never get close enough to know this or anything else meaningful about her. As ever, she had constructed an emotionally unavailable wall impervious to any advances meant to break it down.

Alex's smirk faded immediately when the door of her office was forcefully pushed open, crashed against the wall and then was slammed shut again.

Olivia... Anger was radiating from her, Alex could feel it. She looked amazingly sexy as she busted into the office. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was slightly out of place. She was wearing tight black slacks, belt and light-weight purple sweater that seemed to strain against her chest. Her tops always did, Alex had noticed.

Alex had bolted upright behind her desk when she was startled by the door. By the time she realized what was happening, she was able to compose herself. Arms crossed, glasses adjusted... She was ready for Olivia's imminent verbal assault.

"Hello, detective. Appreciate your knocking, impeccable manners as always."

Olivia smiled a mean, sarcastic smile she typically reserved for interrogations. "Cut the shit, Alex. Figured I'd inform you that we just let McKenzie back on the streets to rape more women."

Olivia had approached the front of Alex's desk. Her proximity was starting to make Alex feel an ache between her legs. She was used to it though and was fairly certain it would only get worse. She imperceptibly clenched her thighs.

Alex raised one hand from her crossed arms to respond but Olivia steam-rolled on. "No, you need to hear it. How can you just go about the rest of your day like nothing happened?"

Goddamn it, she looked hot, Alex thought. Olive-skin slightly flushed, supple lips parted, brown eyes charged. She quickly compartmentalized this distraction because Olivia was way of line here and she wouldn't allow herself to be disarmed by her and lose an argument.

"Better question, detective - why are you here and not out doing your job? Which, if I recall correctly, is to find me evidence that will actually hold up in court."

Olivia openly seethed. "We DID our job… Foolishly, we expected you to do yours."

"That's enough." Alex said brusquely. Despite her attempts to remain calm, she was becoming annoyed. "When are you and your idiot partner going to realize that I can't change the law just because it suits you? It's the same petulant shit with you two every time and I'm growing tired of it."

"Oh, really? Poor Alex. God forbid we exhaust you with our commitment to protect victims. How do you think Meghan Russell feels now that her rapist is out and living in the same neighborhood as her?"

As she spoke, Olivia stalked around the desk so that they were standing facing each other an arm's length away.

This was ridiculous and somewhat hurtful, Alex thought. She did care. She cared a lot about the victims. However, her job was not to care. In fact, her job was to disengage herself from emotion and facilitate justice. She didn't deserve this tirade from Olivia.

"Are you done?" Her voice was unwavering and calm. There was little to no emotion in her eyes, she made sure of it, and her refusal to engage was visibly serving to further fuel the detective's rage. Alex felt another sharp tug between her legs.

Olivia took a step closer, adopting an equally chilly tone. "You know what? Maybe if you got laid every now and then you wouldn't be such an icy bitch."

Despite the insulting words, Alex remained outwardly unfazed.

"Bravo, Olivia. The irony of that statement coming from you of all people is truly amusing."

"Fuck you, Alex."

Olivia's face was now inches from Alex's. Their bodies were nearly touching. Olivia was breathing hard and her eyes were wide with rage and... something else. She licked her lips and before Alex knew what was happening, Olivia's mouth was crushing hers.

The kiss was warm and wet and rough and out of control and fucking amazing. Alex immediately fell in love with the way the detective tasted. Olivia's hand roughly threaded her blonde locks. Her other hand took a bruising hold of Alex's hip and turned her so that she was pinned with her back against her desk. Alex grabbed the edge with both hands.

Fuck, is this really happening? Alex thought briefly. She parted her lips when she felt Olivia's tongue glide over her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Their tongues met and Alex couldn't help moaning at the contact which made Olivia growl and buck her hips into her. Alex was losing control in the frenzy and brought her hands up to grab the front of Olivia's sweater, twisting it into bunches and pulling the detective into her. She moaned loudly into the kiss.

Olivia was quick to respond, tugging Alex's head back and kissing down her neck. The detective was breathing harder now and Alex gasped for much-needed air. Olivia let go of Alex's head and frantically worked to unzip Alex's black pencil skirt and push it down to the floor. In the same instant, she lifted Alex's hips so she was sitting on the edge of her desk. Olivia nudged her legs apart roughly with her knee and took position between them. She wasted no time resuming her activities now kissing and licking the top of her chest. Alex arched her back and cried out. She could feel herself growing wetter by the second.

Olivia pulled one hand out from where it had been supporting Alex's back and began roughly manipulating her right breast. Alex's breath hitched at the touch and she moaned again.

"God, Alex" Olivia uttered breathlessly.

Alex put her arms back to support herself and Olivia took the opportunity to engage her other hand, now massaging both her breasts through her blue ruffled silk top. Alex could feel her nipples straining painfully against her bra.

She couldn't believe how good Olivia's hands felt on her. She never wanted this to end but she desperately wanted more. This thought was interrupted as Olivia began unbuttoning her top. Within seconds, her blouse was pulled open leaving her fully exposed in matching black lace bra and panties. Alex gasped and her eyes met Olivia's for the first time. They were a darker shade of brown than she remembered and filled with lust, her lids were at half-mast as she stared back and then down at Alex's chest and then up again. She again took Alex with soft, forceful lips.

Simultaneously, Olivia worked to divest Alex of her now-opened blouse and reached back to unfasten her bra. No quicker was her bra discarded down her arms than Alex felt strong warm hands covering her bare breasts. Olivia was kissing Alex's ear. A deep groan escaped the brunette when she felt Alex's hard nipples dig into her palms. Alex pushed her body into the touch supporting herself with one hand behind her on the desk and the other wrapped around Olivia's neck, her fingers threaded into her hair, pulling hard.

Strong hands were now on her thighs as Olivia continued to kiss around Alex's ear. She pushed her legs farther apart, spreading her. Her right hand slid between her legs. Alex thought she might come on the spot. Hastily, Olivia pushed aside Alex's panties and ran two fingers up the length of her slit.

Alex moaned loudly as Olivia took a sharp breath next to her ear. "Oh my god," she rasped. "Alex… you're so fucking wet."

All coherent thought left her at the verbalization of what she already knew too well.

Olivia was breathing harder now, obviously turned on by what she had discovered. She quickly pulled down Alex's panties and returned her hand to Alex's center, dipping her fingers in and running them up her length. She brought her other hand up to cup Alex's right breast before leaning down to take the engorged bud in her warm mouth, flicking her tongue over it and then sucking deep into her mouth.

Alex knew she wasn't going to last long, she could barely hold herself upright. Olivia's hand between her thighs was making her insane. And every time she felt herself becoming wetter, Olivia moaned. She felt it too.

Olivia's hand continued to run through her folds as she lavished attention on her breast with her mouth. Abruptly she stopped and Alex forced her eyes open. She watched as Olivia drew her hand out from between her thighs and dragged her wet fingers across Alex's left, neglected nipple. Olivia growled and covered the wetness with her mouth, licking and sucking hungrily.

Oh my god, that is so fucking hot, Alex thought. The ache between her legs at the absence of Olivia's hand was too much and she was relieved when it returned to her center once again. Olivia teased her clit, lightly rubbing circles and drawing strained cries and guttural moans from Alex. Her body was shaking uncontrollably. Olivia raised her head again.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Before Alex could respond, Olivia plunged two fingers into her hot opening. They glided in effortlessly as Alex had provided more than the necessary lubricant. Both women moaned loudly. Olivia's mouth was now next to Alex's ear.

"Fuck, you feel so good. So tight around my fingers."

Olivia's mouth and the words she uttered only worked to pull Alex faster to orgasm. Her cries became louder and closer together as Olivia thrust in and out. Alex could hear the sound of herself being fucked thoroughly over Olivia's hot whispers and her own screams.

"Ahh fuck Alex, god." Olivia continued to husk in her ear. Her thumb came up to rub her hardened clit and Alex felt her inner walls tighten. She knew Olivia could feel it too. In an instant, her body froze and her breathing stopped.

"God, come for me. Come on my hand, Alex."

With one last hard thrust of Olivia's fingers and brush over her clit, Alex felt her body shatter and her walls convulse rapidly around the fingers inside her. She thought she might die. Olivia wrapped her arm around her back to hold her up as she went limp. Alex used the last of her energy to loosely drape her arm around Olivia's neck, resting her head on her shoulder. Olivia's fingers were still inside her coaxing her through multiple aftershocks. When the convulsions died down, Olivia slowly slid her fingers out drawing a soft whimper from Alex.

Olivia laid Alex down gently on her desk and Alex's head fell to the side as she tried to get return her breathing to normal. Olivia hovered above her panting, head hanging down, one arm folded at the elbow holding her above Alex, the other - the one that was inside Alex - now on her hip. They stayed like this for a few minutes, silent, just breathing. Alex didn't know what to say and doubted her ability to string words together even if she did. She realized in this moment that she was completely naked and Olivia hadn't lost one article of clothing. Unfair, she thought.

Olivia brought her head up and Alex rolled hers forward to meet her gaze. Olivia leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss deepened quickly as they explored each other's mouth. Before long, Alex felt herself becoming aroused again. She felt and heard Olivia moan into her mouth.

Before she could figure out her next move which she imagined would involve stripping the detective, Olivia abruptly pulled away. She dropped her head again so her eyes were out of Alex's view and sighed.

"Fuck" she whispered.

It wasn't the kind of "fuck" that had Alex's body humming earlier. It was the kind of "fuck" that was laced with regret and remorse.

With that, Olivia pushed herself off of Alex and headed for the door, closing it softly behind her without another word or glance.


End file.
